gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Galomyr
Galomyr is an island nation divided into three distinct geographical zones, radiating around the main island like rings. Overall, the island is not as lush as one might expect. It long dry periods punctuated by two brief, intense rainy seasons. It has a population of 1,114,000 Terrain The Black Mesa is the region's largest natural landmark. It is a mesa of substantially large proportions: over 3000 feet tall from base to clifftop, and covering an area of nearly 100 square miles. It dominates the narrow middle of the island. It is completely bereft of any vegetation along its vast flat top. In the past, the Black Mesa had been a place surrounded by superstition and mystery, claimed by shamans as the land of the dead due to the absence of plants and animals on an around it, but in the last 100 years, climbing to the top of the mesa and walking the perimeter has become something of an unofficial rite of passage to the local youths of Galomyr, especially those from the city of Lahai. The Jungle of the Moon surrounds the Black Mesa on all sides, running from the Silver Beaches up the first 500 or so feet of the Black Mesa. Coconut and banana trees dominate flora, with coarse bladed grass holding the sandy soils together. Insects are common, as are small lizards to feed on them. Lizard eating spiders are also prevalent, some with highly toxic venom. This area contains almost all of Galomyr’s freshwater, in numerous pools and seasonal rivers. It trails out as it goes southward, ending in a vast expanse of silver-white sand called the Silver Beaches. The Beaches dominate a full third of the main Island. The City of Laha'''i is remarkable in its scope. Built along the northern portion of the black mesa at the border of the Jungles of the Moon, it holds 90% of the Galomyrii population in one vast city. Part cave system, part city on stilts, it is a unique expression of its avian creators. It is difficult and unnerving to navigate its narrow bridges, open and unprotected architecture, and wildly varying levels for normal humans. It is being endlessly added to and remodeled. Infrequent visitors often find well travelled routes completely revamped. Building is a passion for them, and new construction may go unused for decades. It is not unusual for a galomyrii to tear down a wall and find an entire room system that had been hidden sometime in the past. The only other point of note is the Isle of the Willomyr. It is a small rocky island looming out of the sea to the West of Galomyr proper. It is prized by the Galomyrii for it unobstructed view of the sky, safe from most light. People The Galomyrii are a species of bipedal avians. They appear to be a cross-breed of human and bird. Their general body shape is human, but with clawed feet like a bird. Their head is also distinctly bird-like. Feathers coat their body and arm wings. Their diet is largely nuts and fruit. They can eat fish, but it is considered low class. All Galomyrii can fly to some degree. As with all birds, they are vulnerable as they stuggle to get off the ground. So they developed the ability to climb as well. Now, most of their flying is more akin to gliding and riding thermals than true flight. A typical Galomyrii: http://z2.ifrm.com/10736/37/0/f5044837/Fujin.jpg Most Galomyrii live in various districts in Lahaii. Small communities around the banana and coconut plantations are built up on stilts within the plantation. The sense of community is strong, even if familial ties are modest. The need to stay in large groups is ingrained in their avian psychology. Lahai demonstrates this well. The city is endlessly adding on, tearing down and rebuilding to accommodate their growing population. Few wish to leave the city, preferring to stay in a close community, called a colony, .with their family and associates Knowledge is prized amongst the Galomyrii. Their histories relate that they were once more war like. Crowded conditions and aggressive behavior was a poor combination, and there were many wars. Hundreds of years ago they transitioned to valuing actions that benefitted the colony. Peace settled in, and knowledge became a tradable commodity. Despite this, they still possess excellent martial skills. On the ground, they prefer wielding short blades and little armor, relying on their dexterity. They also use their strong, clawed feet in combat a well. In the air, use short bows for attack. The bows ride strapped across their chests for quick access. The Galomyrii will rise up, and draw their bow, firing several arrows in quick succession, then snap the bow back to their chests and pull out of their dive. Resoures Vast plantations of '''bananas supply an excess of food to the Island. They are considered a GOOD resource More recently, aloe vera has been introduced to the islands. It grows well in the sandy soil along the edges of the jungle. It also manages the extensive dry seasons well. It is rapidly growing popular as a sunburn ointment and medicial. It is considered a GOOD resource. The Galomyrii prize scholarship and learning above all else. They have vast schools in Lahai dedicated to learning and researching just about every subject they can think of. Putting their services on loan for their needs is seen as an honorable calling. Scholars are considered a GREAT resource Stone is in great need. Lahai can only tunnel so far into the soft rock of the Black Mesa without reinforcing its structure. Also, as the food demands of the island grow, the need for roads for wagons transport has become apparent. Stone is needed for this as well, as the vicious wet season destroys earth-packed roads.R] Religion The Galomyrii have no official religion. They prize logic and knowledge far too much to place any value in what they cannot see. There are undercurrents of mysticism, particularly in astrology. Many study the movement of the sun, stars, and moons, attempting to divine their purpose and influence. As the Galomyrii began trading more and more with the ships of AQUA and Celero, some have adopted the religion of the Children of Kina. Category:Regions Category:Island Regions Category:Regions missing information Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Island Regions of Telluris Category:Tellurian Regions Missing Information